Meanwhile in Hawaii (A series of McRoll in the REAL World stories)
by ilna
Summary: A series of interludes set during the 12 Days of Nonna.
1. Santa's Favorite Helper

**Summary: **Esther, with help from Cammie, arranges a special Christmas Eve surprise for Steve and Catherine.

**Notes: **Mari and Sammy are doing the heavy lifting for 12 Days of Nonna so a huge thank you to them for the wonderful idea and the marvelous execution! I'm excited to be a part of it in any way I can. And thank you for the daily joy of knowing you both! _Special kudos to Mari for the idea for this story!_

Thank you to Esther for always being incredibly supportive and generous!

Thank you, readers and REAL McRollers, for your enthusiasm and support - particularly for this special Christmas series!

I hope you enjoy this little interlude - expect a few more throughout the 12 Days! Wishing you a very merry Christmas!

* * *

><p><em>Meanwhile in Hawaii - Santa's Favorite Helper (A McRoll in the REAL World Story)<em>

**Christmas Eve - 5:45pm**

"Okay, Cammie," Esther said as she knelt in front of the dog in the living room. "Let's get a nice picture to send to Steve and Catherine."

She dug around in the duffel bag beside her and held up a red Santa collar, complete with white faux fur. Cammie sniffed it with interest and then straightened her neck so Esther could fasten it.

"Such a good girl," Esther said, smiling brightly. "Now let's go over by the tree."

She stood and led Cammie over to the Christmas tree, positioning her directly in front of it.

"Sit. Good girl," she said when Cammie readily obeyed.

Esther took a few steps back and surveyed the scene. She tapped her chin thoughtfully.

"Hmm . . . not quite right." She smiled conspiratorially at Cammie. "Good thing I came prepared."

She knelt again by the duffel bag and pulled out a red blanket.

"Come over here, Cammie," she said, patting the floor beside her. When the dog complied, Esther said, "Stay," and proceeded to arrange the blanket on the floor in front of the tree.

There were a couple gift boxes under the tree and Esther shifted them around. She turned back to Cammie.

"Okay, let's try this again. Come on, Cammie."

Esther had Cammie sit on the red blanket. She moved one of the presents behind the dog into a more visible position, fluffed Cammie's Santa collar, and stepped back to look.

"Maybe . . ." she said and approached once more.

She took one of the boxes wrapped in green and red plaid paper from behind Cammie and set it in front of her.

"Here, Cammie. Put your paw right up here."

Cammie cocked her head but allowed Esther to guide her left paw up onto the box.

Esther stepped back, and a wide smile spread on her face.

"Perfect. Stay, Cammie."

She moved the duffel bag out of the frame and pulled out her phone. Kneeling, she tapped the screen and brought up the camera.

Just as she snapped the photo, Cammie's head turned and she gave an excited "woof!"

"Oh, Cammie!" Esther sighed as she looked at the blurry photo.

The front door was unlocked and opened as Chin entered the house.

"Hey," he said in surprise as he took in the scene.

Cammie look plaintively up at Esther who gave a resigned chuckle and stood. She stepped closer to Cammie and touched her head.

"Okay," she said, releasing the dog who immediately went to greet Chin.

"Well, don't you look like Santa's favorite helper, Cammie?" he said with a chuckle as he rubbed her head. He looked over at Esther. "What's going on?"

"Well, I know how much Catherine and Steve are going to miss Cammie while they're gone, so I wanted to send them a picture every day. It's Christmas Eve so I thought this one should be . . . festive."

Chin smiled at her.

"Sounds like a great idea. They'll love it. I'm sorry I interrupted. I just wanted to check on Cammie before I picked up Leilani for dinner with her family."

Esther looked at her watch and gasped. "Oh! Is that really the time? I didn't realize how late it was. I should have called you so you wouldn't have to come back here first."

He waved off her apology.

"Well, come on, Cammie," Esther said. "Let's get this picture taken. Come here."

She motioned for the dog to return to her place in front of the tree. Cammie trotted back over and sat. She put her paw on the box without any prompting.

Chin laughed.

"She's a natural," he said.

Esther grinned back at him and moved Cammie's paw to the center of the box.

"Okay, here we go." She stepped back and knelt once more. She snapped several pictures as Chin looked on with his arms folded, a huge smile on his face.

"Perfect!" Esther said triumphantly as she scrolled through the photos. "You're a star, Cammie!"

She pocketed her phone and pulled a small bag of treats from her pocket, feeding the dog a few. She kissed Cammie's head and rubbed her neck affectionately.

"And what's this?" Chin asked, picking up a red and white stocking with 'Cammie' written in silver glitter along the top from the chair.

Esther looked a little sheepishly. "Oh, just a . . . just a little stocking." She shrugged with a smile. "Just a few things. Some treats, a new chew toy . . ."

"And a new ball or two to play with?" Chin asked, pointing at the red, white, and green ball on the floor.

Esther grinned. "I couldn't wait."

"Well, in that spirit," he said, setting the stocking back down and walking to the tree. He pulled out a gift bag. "Steve and Catherine have something they wanted me to give you."

He handed her the bag.

"Ohh, they didn't have to do that," Esther protested.

"Just like _you_ didn't have to do _that_?" he asked with a smile, motioning at the two packages labeled with Steve and Catherine's names that hadn't been there that morning.

Esther smiled. "Or this . . ." she said, lifting a small box of cocoa dusted truffles with a red bow on it from her duffel bag and handing it to him.

"Esther," he said admonishingly.

"Just a little something. I was going to put it in the kitchen for you when I left. I didn't want to leave it under the tree with Cammie here."

He sighed with a smile. "Thank you." He motioned to the bag in her hand. "Well, go on. Let's see what you got."

She grinned in excitement and set the bag down so she could remove the tissue paper. She pulled out a flat red and white ornament with a photo of her and Cammie on it.

"Aww! Look at that," she said, showing Chin.

He smiled genuinely.

"That's a great picture," he said.

"Look at us, Cammie," Esther said, holding the ornament out so the dog could see it.

Cammie gave a soft woof, wagging her tail.

"This is going right on my tree."

"Looks like there's something else in there," Chin said, nodding toward the bag.

Esther set down the ornament and pulled out a large envelope. She looked at the front and gasped. Hurriedly, she opened the envelope and pulled out the paperwork.

"I don't believe it," she said, staring at the kite logo.

"What is it?"

"About a month ago I was telling Catherine about the Hawaii chapter of SCBWI," Esther began.

Chin shook his head in confusion.

"Sorry, it's the Society of Children's Book Writers and Illustrators," she explained. "It's a professional organization for writers, illustrators, and others with an interest in children's literature. They got me a year membership. I can go to the local conference in March, apply for grants, meet with other writers. Oh my gosh, this is so exciting!" She looked up at him with a huge smile.

"That sounds perfect for you," Chin said, reflecting her enthusiasm.

Esther stopped, her brow furrowing. "But this is too much. I can't believe they did this."

"I can. Steve and Catherine are two of the most supportive people I've ever met. They must think you have real talent and want to encourage you."

Esther gave him a small smile, but her expression was still conflicted as her gaze drifted back to the papers in her hands.

Chin leaned forward and spoke conspiratorially.

"They are also two of the most stubborn people I've ever met, so don't even _think_ about trying to cancel it."

Esther laughed.

"Okay," she agreed. She returned the papers to the envelope. "You should get going. I can take Cammie out again and lock up."

"Are you sure?"

"Definitely. My family eats late on Christmas Eve."

"Okay, thanks." He knelt and rubbed Cammie's head. "See you in a couple hours, Cammie." Straightening, he gave Esther a quick hug. "Merry Christmas, Esther."

"Merry Christmas, Chin."

"Thank you again for the truffles," he said, holding up the box as he headed for the door.

"Share them with Leilani," she said.

He nodded with a smile. "I'll bring them along tonight."

He opened the door and gave a little wave before stepping outside and closing the door behind him.

Esther turned to Cammie and smiled.

"It's a little late in New Jersey, but I'm going to send this anyway," she said, taking out her phone. "I can't wait for Catherine and Steve to see you!"

* * *

><p>Steve and Catherine were just entering their bedroom at Nonna's to change clothes for midnight mass when they heard the sounds of incoming texts on both their phones. They exchanged a look as they took their phones from their pockets and checked the screens.<p>

"Aww," Catherine said with a laugh and tapped the screen to enlarge the image. "Look at that face!"

Steve grinned, looking at the picture on his phone. With a hand on Catherine's back, he read the accompanying text. " 'Santa's Favorite Helper.' "

"Oh, I have to call her," Catherine said, navigating to her contacts and selecting Esther's number. She put the call on speaker and they waited for a connection.

"_Hi!_" Esther's voice came through the speaker. "_You got the picture?_"

"We did," Catherine said and shared a smile with Steve. "That is absolutely adorable. Thank you. What a wonderful Christmas present."

"_Speaking of presents . . . Chin gave me your gift. You guys, that was too generous._"

"Not at all," Steve said. "You've got talent and you need to connect with other writers. This seems like the way to do that."

"_Well, thank you very much. I will definitely take full advantage of their resources. I'm so excited to get started. And the ornament is wonderful. I can't wait to hang it on my tree._"

"Glad you like it," Catherine said with a smile. "We don't know what we'd do without you. You've been such a huge help this year and what's more, you've become a good friend."

Steve nodded. "What Catherine said."

"_Aww, you guys. You're the best. And you know how much I love Cammie._"

"We do," Steve said. "That's what makes you the best dog-sitter we could have found."

"_Okay, now I can actually _feel_ myself blushing._"

Catherine chuckled and said, "Well, we need to get ready for midnight mass. Thank you again for sending the picture, Esther."

"_I figured you'd be missing Cammie . . ._"

"You got that right," Steve said.

"_I might have gotten a little carried away with the collar and the blanket_."

"Not at all," Catherine insisted. "We love it."

"_Oh, good._" They could hear the smile in her voice as she continued,_ "Because next year . . . I'm thinking of adding a hat . . ._"

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed!<strong>

_If you are not on the REALMcRoll email list and would like to be, drop us an email at realmcroll at yahoo dot com with "Add me, please!" in the subject line. You'll get updates, contests, and fun McRoller games._

_Looking for links to all the REAL World McRoll stories in one place? Check out our Tumblr page mcrollintherealworld dot tumblr dot com. **And check the Tumblr page for the REAL World Cookbook Contest!**_


	2. Thank You Cards

**Summary:** The team receives a special delivery.

**Notes:** Thank you for your generous support, readers and REAL McRollers. I'm so incredibly far behind in replying to story reviews. I do apologize but please know I appreciate every word!

Thank you to Mari and Sammy for your encouraging words on this story. And thank you (again!) to Mari for the idea!

These were really supposed to be short, 1000 word bonus stories . . . best laid plans and that.

Hope you enjoy!

* * *

><p><em>Meanwhile in Hawaii: Thank You Cards (A McRoll in the REAL World Story)<em>

Kono was in Chin's office standing next to his chair as the two reviewed a file on the computer in front of them.

"We're still waiting on financials but these are the phone records for both victims . . ." Kono was saying when both noticed movement outside the office and looked up.

Chin smiled broadly and waved Duke Lukela inside.

"Duke," he said, standing to greet the newcomer as he entered the office. "Good to see you. Did you have a good Christmas?"

"Very good. Thanks," Duke said. "You?"

"Ah, ate too much as usual, but yeah, it was great."

Duke laughed and looked at Kono.

"I bet you were smarter than that," he said.

"Are you kidding?" Chin teased. "She ate more than I did."

"But I still have the metabolism to burn it off," Kono teased right back.

Duke laughed as Chin rolled his eyes good-naturedly.

"What brings you by?" Chin asked.

Duke held up a large manila envelope and said, "Had a very special delivery this morning. I thought you should see it right away so I brought it over myself."

He handed the envelope to Kono and she began to open it as he continued.

"I know Commander McGarrett and Detective Williams and Lieutenant Rollins are on the mainland, but this really couldn't wait."

"What is it?" Chin started to ask when Kono gasped in delight.

"Look!" she exclaimed, holding up several pieces of brightly colored construction paper. "It's Thank You cards from the Allens!"

"Really?" Chin asked, his voice conveying his excitement.

Kono handed him a couple of the papers.

"A lot of the kids who participate in the Shop with a Cop program will send some kind of Thank You card or note," Duke said with a wide smile. "We make sure they get to the right officer as soon as possible."

"This is so awesome," Kono said, unfolding a red piece of paper that had "Officer Kalakaua - Five-0" written on the front.

She looked at the message inside and started to laugh happily.

"Listen to this: _I hope it's okay that I looked you up online at the library so I could spell your name right. I saw that you used to be a surfer. That is so cool_."

Chin nudged her teasingly and she smiled at him before continuing to read.

"_Maybe you could tell me about that sometime. Like maybe when you come to one of my meets. I'm going to run track in the spring now that I've got good shoes. I think the season starts in February or March. I'll let you know and maybe you could come. That would be cool. Thank you for helping me find presents for my family. We had a really good Christmas. I hope you did too. From Casey Allen._"

"Sounds like you'll be spending some time at middle school track meets in a couple months," Chin said.

Kono nodded and smiled.

"Maybe Grace can help me make up some cheers," she said with a wink.

"You definitely made a strong connection with Casey," Duke observed.

She smiled at him then looked at Chin.

"What's yours look like, cuz?" she asked.

"Well, there's no name on it, but there is a very nice picture of a motorcycle on the front here so I think this is for me," he said with a smile, showing them the front of the white card.

They laughed.

"Maybe you should look into getting a bright red one like that," Duke said.

"And don't forget the flame throwers," Kono added.

Chin chuckled and opened the card. He read the message inside aloud.

"_Mom said no motorcycle rides until I'm 16, but I can wait 6 years. Jacob really liked the racing motorcycles. We all played with them on Christmas. Even Cody. Thanks for telling me I should get them. And thanks for helping me at the store. From Dylan._" Chin looked up at them and smiled. "And then there's another picture on the back. Just the flames this time."

He showed them the back of the card.

"Hope he's still that interested in motorcycles when he's sixteen," Duke said with a twinkle in his eye.

"There are cards here for Steve, Cath, Danny, _and_ Grace," Kono said, spreading them out on the desk. "I hate that they have to wait to see them."

She glanced at Chin and he seemed to pick up on her train of thought.

He glanced at his watch and said, "It's about 4:30 in New Jersey. Maybe we can get 'em on 'The Skype,' as Nonna would say."

Kono smiled broadly.

"And I can scan the cards and send the images so they can see them more clearly," she said.

"I'll text Steve," Chin said, already pulling out his phone as Kono gathered up the cards. "Do you want to stick around, Duke?"

"I'd love to, but I've gotta get back," he said. "I just wanted to get those cards to you right away."

"Thanks, Duke," Kono said. "That was really nice of you."

"Yeah, we appreciate that," Chin said. "I know everyone else will, too."

"You're welcome." Duke smiled. "I'll leave you to it, then."

"See you, Duke," Kono said as he left the office.

"Okay, you scan the cards," Chin said to Kono. "I'll text Steve and see if they can Skype."

* * *

><p>Steve, Catherine, Danny, Grace, and Nonna had just finished putting their coats and boots away when Steve heard the sound of an incoming text on his phone.<p>

He pulled it from his pocket and checked the screen.

"It's from Chin. Not a case," he said at Danny and Catherine's look. "Wants to know if the four of us can Skype real quick." He nodded to indicate Grace as the fourth. "They want to show us something."

"I'll grab my tablet," Catherine offered.

"Grab mine, too," Steve said as she headed for the stairs. "He said we'll need another."

"Okay," she said.

Steve began typing out a quick response on his phone.

"While you're setting up the Skype I'm going to get a little snack together," Nonna said.

"We're gonna have dinner pretty soon, Nonna . . ." Danny started.

"Just a little something," she insisted, already walking toward the kitchen. She glanced back at them. "I got hungry just _watching _you all out on the ice."

Danny sighed with a smile and shook his head as his grandmother disappeared into the kitchen.

Grace grinned.

"What are you smiling at?" Danny feigned a grumble, wrapping his arm around her and shaking her shoulder. "Huh?"

"You should know better than to try and stop Nonna from feeding us, Danno."

"Yeah, Danno," Steve said, straightening as he pocketed his phone and smirking.

"Must you always put in your two cents?" Danny asked him, and Steve's smile grew.

Grace giggled at them as Catherine returned and handed Steve his tablet.

"Let's set up in the living room," she suggested, leading the way. "Grace and I will sit on the couch and you guys can stand behind us. We should all be able to see that way."

She set up the tablet on the coffee table just as the incoming call appeared. She tapped the screen to answer it, scooting closer to Grace on the couch. Steve and Danny gathered behind them and leaned in so they could see their friends.

Chin and Kono appeared, standing by the smart table and smiling at the group.

"Hey, guys!" Catherine said with a broad smile.

Grace bounced excitedly and waved.

"Hi, Uncle Chin! Hi, Auntie Kono!"

"Grace, your cheeks look all pink!" Kono said. "Did you just come inside?"

"We just got home," Grace said. "We went ice skating!

"Fun!" Kono said. She smiled knowingly. "Cath, did you skate circles around the boys?"

Catherine laughed.

Before she could respond, Grace said, "Auntie Cath is _awesome_."

"I'm a little out of practice, but we managed a few spins, didn't we, Grace?"

Grace nodded eagerly.

"Be honest," Chin said. "Who ended up on their butts?"

Steve and Danny exchanged a look.

"No comment," they said in unison.

Catherine chuckled.

"Nonna got pictures!" Grace said.

"Can't wait to see 'em," Kono said with a mischievous expression.

"You know it wouldn't be very nice to use those as blackmail, Kono," Danny said.

"No promises, Danny."

"Besides," Catherine said. "I think the blackmail photos will come out of Nonna's collection later."

Danny groaned and nodded in acknowledgment.

"What did you want to show us, Chin?" Steve asked.

"You got the other tablet?" Chin asked.

"Yeah."

"Open your email," Kono said. "You should have a new message with a Zip file."

"We got a very special delivery from Duke today," Chin said.

Steve opened the file and a broad smile appeared on his face.

"What is it, Uncle Steve?" Grace asked as Danny looked over to see what had his partner smiling.

"Well, would you look at that," Danny said, his own smile bright.

"Thank You cards from the Allen kids," Steve said, turning the screen so Grace and Catherine could see.

"We just couldn't wait until you got back," Kono said. "We knew you'd want to see them right away."

"Thanks, guys," Catherine said. "This is so amazing."

"Here, Cath," Steve said, handing her the tablet. "The first one's for you. From your favorite kindergartener."

Grace leaned against Catherine's shoulder to look at the first image of the front of the yellow card with a drawing of a big Christmas tree and two people next to it holding hands.

"That must be you, Auntie Cath," Grace said, pointing to the person with long dark hair.

"And there's our cart from Walmart," Catherine said, pointing at the grey object with wheels that seemed to be floating on the other side of the tree.

She navigated to another image that showed the inside of the card.

"Looks like he had one of his siblings write for him," Danny observed.

"Dylan," Chin confirmed.

Catherine read the message aloud. "_For Lewtenant Catherine. Thank you for being nice. Thank you for helping me. I got lots of toys for Christmas. I got a motorcycle and a LEGO pillow and a turbo track and a lightsaber and some other toys. My mom liked the perfume and she let me put some on the card_."

"She definitely did," Kono said, smelling the actual card with a smile. "I can vouch for that."

Catherine chuckled and continued reading, "_I hope I get to see you at my school after vacation. Can you come to my school? Merry Christmas._" She looked up, blinking back a tear and smiling. "Aww. Then he signed his own name. _Jacob_. "

Steve put his hand on her shoulder and rubbed gently. She covered his hand with her own.

"Oh, you should go, Auntie Cath," Grace said excitedly. "You could read to his class!"

"That is a great idea, Grace," Catherine said.

Steve nodded, smiling at them.

"Okay," Catherine said as she navigated to the next image. " 'Mr. Detective Williams,' I think this is for you."

She handed the tablet to Danny who leaned over so Grace could see the screen, and they looked at the drawing of a man and two girls smiling. "Thank you Mr. Detective Williams!" was written above them in purple crayon.

Danny pulled up the next image and read the inside of the card.

"_Dear Mr. Detective Williams. I asked my sister to spel Detective and she told me how and said to use a big D. She put it on a little paper and I still have it. Thank you for going to walmart with me. I like you. Love Kaitlyn._"

Danny swallowed. He cleared his throat to cover the sudden emotion.

"Bet the next one is yours, Monkey," he said, passing the tablet to Grace.

Steve patted Danny's arm and gave him a small smile.

Grace smiled brightly as she looked at the next image in the file. There were two girls drawn on the front of the blue card with long hair and dresses. Snowflakes were scattered around them.

"Is that supposed to be you and Kaitlyn?" Steve asked.

"I don't think so," Grace said thoughtfully. "I bet it's Anna and Elsa."

"I think you're right, Grace," Chin said.

There was a pause as everyone in both locations looked at him.

He shrugged. "Leilani likes it."

Kono chuckled.

"What?" Chin asked. "It's a good movie."

"Read the inside, Gracie," Steve said, shaking his head and smiling.

"_Dear Grace_," she read. "_I think you are real nice and so is yor dad. I got the frozen dvd for Christmas. I had it before but there was a fire. You can watch it with me and we can sing. I made you a bracelet. It is blue and white like your shirt. I hop you like it. Love Kaitlyn_."

"Very sweet," Catherine said, putting her arm around Grace whose smile was a mile wide.

"And she did send you a bracelet," Kono said, holding it up.

"Oh," Grace said, her smile somehow growing even wider as she leaned closer to the screen to look. "She told me she was going to make me one if she got some more rubber bands."

"Danny," Chin said. "There's a purple one here for you." He twirled it on his finger, smiling broadly.

"Excellent," Danny said. "I was going to feel very left out if there wasn't." He smiled at Grace.

"That just leaves you, Uncle Steve," she said, handing him the tablet.

"Yep, there's one in there from Cody," Kono said. "The front was blank so I just scanned the inside."

Steve looked over the image, the corner of his mouth twitching up in a smile.

"What does it say?" Grace asked.

Steve inhaled, looking up briefly. "It uh . . . it says, _Commander McGarrett, I already wrote a note on regular paper but Jacob said I had to use this so it looks like a card. He folded it in half but I don't really draw. Sorry. We had a pretty good Christmas. My family liked the tree a lot and now we have it for next year_."

Steve paused before continuing to read. "_Guess it was a good thing I couldn't get rid of you at Walmart. Thanks for not walking off. See you, Cody_."

There was another pause after he finished.

Catherine reached up and put a hand on his forearm, squeezing gently. He flashed her a grateful smile.

Danny broke the silence. "Knew your stubbornness had to come in handy sometime." He smiled at his partner.

Steve nodded with a small chuckle.

Nonna came into the room with a tray of crackers and cheese.

"Nonna!" Grace exclaimed. "Remember I told you about the Shop with a Cop day?"

"Of course, bambina, how could I forget?" Nonna said, setting the tray down on the coffee table. "You all were so good to help the children."

"All the kids sent Thank You cards," Grace said. "Uncle Chin and Auntie Kono scanned them so we could see them all."

"Did they now? Well, that was clever of them. And those children. So thoughtful."

Catherine turned the tablet so that Chin and Kono could see Nonna.

"Hey, Nonna!" the cousins said in unison.

"Hello!" she said, smiling broadly. "Mele Kalikimaka."

The others laughed.

"Mahalo," Chin said, smiling.

"Bing Crosby taught me that one," Nonna said, winking at her granddaughter.

"Mele Kalikimaka me ka Hau'oli Makahiki Hou," Kono said.

Nonna laughed. "I'm afraid that one wasn't in the song."

"Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year," Kono translated with a smile.

"Of course," Nonna said with a clap. "I'll have to work on that."

"Hey, there's another note here," Steve said, noticing another image in the file.

"Yeah, it's from the kids' mom," Kono said.

Catherine turned the tablet back to its original position.

Steve continued, "She says, _To the Shop with a Cop organizers and the Five-0 team: Thank you for everything. My kids can't stop talking about that morning. Our family had a really nice Christmas and you helped make that happen. I think we're starting to get back on track. I can't thank you enough. Jenna Allen._"

"Hey, Steve," Chin said. "What's the protocol on continuing to see the kids? Like . . . mentoring them?"

All six pairs of eyes turned to Steve.

"I did a little checking," he said. "There are a couple options. There's the Big Brothers Big Sisters program . . . there might be a way to do it through the school system. Or we could contact their mom, see if she'd be open to something more informal. Either way, first step is to talk to her."

Danny nodded. "Then I say we do that as soon as we get back."

"Yeah," Grace agreed.

"Absolutely," Catherine said.

"That makes it unanimous," Kono added.

"All right," Steve said with a nod. "Hey, thanks again for sending the cards, you guys."

"Yeah, that was really great," Danny echoed.

"And the real ones will be here waiting for you," Kono said.

"You get the financials yet on that double homicide?" Steve asked.

Chin shook his head, smiling. "Steve. We got it. Go . . . go eat or something. I'm sure Nonna's got a snack all ready for you."

"He's right, nipote," Nonna said. "I do."

Steve chuckled. "Okay, okay. Thanks again. We'll talk to you guys later."

"Bye," Danny said.

"Bye, guys," Catherine added.

"Bye, Uncle Chin. Bye, Auntie Kono. Love you!" Grace called.

"Love you, too," the cousins returned. "Bye, Nonna!"

"Bye, darlings!"

As soon as Catherine ended the call, Grace turned to Steve.

"May I use your tablet, Uncle Steve? I want to show Nonna all the cards."

"Absolutely, Gracie," Steve said, smiling and handing it to her.

"Come sit by me, Nonna," Grace said, scooting over as Catherine stood to give them more room. "Wait till you see these."

* * *

><p><em>Hope you enjoyed!<em>

_**There's still time to enter the latest contest to win a REAL copy of Nonna's cookbook!**__ Find details on our Tumblr page - mcrollintherealworld at tumblr dot com._


	3. Welcome Home

**Summary:** Steve, Catherine, Danny, and Grace arrive home in Hawaii.

**Notes:** Readers and REAL McRollers – thank you for your incredible support on every story. It is truly, truly appreciated!

Mari and Sammy – thank you for an AMAZING 12 Days of Nonna and for all of your friendship and support every day.

Hope you enjoy!

* * *

><p><em>Meanwhile in Hawaii: Welcome Home (A McRoll in the REAL World Story)<em>

**Honolulu International Airport - Baggage Claim**

Steve lifted the last of their suitcases from the baggage carousel and set it on the ground.

"Okay, is that everything?" he asked.

"Looks like it," Catherine said.

"We've got ours," Danny said, motioning to his and Grace's bags. "Grace?"

Grace was looking around the terminal, biting the corner of her lip. At the sound of her name, she turned back and smiled.

"Yup, got mine," she said.

"All right, let's see if we can find a couple cabs and head home," Steve said, leading the way toward the doors.

He stopped, seeing a man in a suit holding a sign with "McGarrett, Rollins, Williams" written on it. He glanced at Catherine and Danny who both shrugged, shaking their heads.

Steve walked over to the man.

"I'm Steve McGarrett," he said.

"Welcome home, Commander. I'm Charlie Kato." He motioned toward the doors. "I've got your car waiting right outside."

"My car?" Steve asked, confused.

Charlie smiled. "Compliments of Mr. Noshimuri. I'm here to take Detective Williams and his daughter home, then you and Lieutenant Rollins."

Steve glanced at his companions then turned back to Charlie.

"That's very nice of Adam, but it's really not necessary. We can take a cab."

"Mr. Noshimuri thought you'd say that," Charlie said with a smile. "He said to tell you it's a belated Christmas present."

Steve sighed and looked over at Catherine and Danny.

Catherine shrugged. "Might as well, if Adam went to the trouble."

Danny nodded.

"Come on, Uncle Steve," Grace said, standing on his other side.

"All right," Steve said. He waved a hand. "We'll follow you, Mr. Kato."

"Call me Charlie. Please. Here, Miss Williams, let me help you with your bag," Charlie said, relieving Grace of her suitcase. He gave her a little wink.

Grace's eyes widened and she smiled. "Thank you."

They stepped outside where a large black luxury SUV was waiting.

As Charlie was loading their suitcases into the vehicle, Grace said, "Oh! Can we go to Uncle Steve and Auntie Cath's first? I left a book there."

"You did?" Danny asked. "When?"

"Before we left," Grace said. "Please, Danno, I need it for school."

"We can bring it to you tomorrow, Gracie," Steve offered.

"No, I really need it today," she said. "Please?"

Danny and Steve exchanged a look, and Steve shrugged.

"Doesn't matter to me," he said.

"Okay with you, Charlie?" Danny asked their driver.

"Absolutely, Detective. Whatever you'd like."

"Okay, let's get going," Catherine said.

"You just can't wait another second to see Cammie," Danny said.

"Got it in one," she said with a smile. She opened the back door and before climbing in, said, "Let's get a move on."

Grace handed Charlie her carry-on bag. She double-checked that no one was watching and then winked at him with a big smile. Schooling her features, she turned and climbed into the backseat next to Catherine.

Charlie shut the trunk, and Danny looked at Steve.

"I suppose you'll be sitting up front," he said.

"I have longer legs," Steve said with a shrug as he stepped around his partner to get to the passenger door.

Danny rolled his eyes. "It's a luxury SUV. There's plenty of leg room."

"Batman doesn't sit in the back, Danno," Steve said with a smirk, opening the door.

"I'm surprised you haven't tried to get the keys."

"Hey, it's the man's job, I'm not gonna take it from him."

"Just get in the car," Danny said as he slid in beside his daughter. He smiled at her. "I'm ready to go home."

* * *

><p><strong>McGarrettRollins House**

"I'm not sure why I've gotta come in," Danny said as the four made their way to the front door.

"Don't you want to say 'Hi' to Cammie?" Grace asked.

Danny sighed with a smile. "Of course I do."

"We'll be quick," Grace promised.

She smothered a grin and Danny furrowed his brow at her.

Steve unlocked the door and they stepped inside.

"Surprise!" A chorus of voices called out.

Chin, Kono, Esther, Kamekona, Leilani, Grover, and Samantha stood in the living room with huge smiles and a large "Aloha!" sign held between them.

Cammie was in front of them all, barking happily.

"Ohh, Cammie!" Catherine said, dropping to her knees as the dog bounded over. She laughed at the barrage of enthusiastic puppy kisses.

Steve grinned broadly, rubbing Cammie's head and looking at his friends.

"This is quite the welcome home," he said. "Thanks, everyone."

"You little sneak," Danny said with a huge smile, hugging Grace with one arm.

"Did you guess?" she asked.

"That you were up to something?" Danny began.

"Absolutely," Steve said as he knelt to receive his own greeting from Cammie. "Just wasn't quite sure what."

Catherine nodded as she stood. "The little giggles on the way over were a dead giveaway," she said with a smile.

Grace tried to look sheepish but couldn't keep the beaming smile off her face.

"Grace texted me last night how she couldn't wait to see us," Kono said. "I thought we shouldn't wait any longer than absolutely necessary so we set this little party up."

She stepped closer and hugged Catherine.

"Adam was sorry he couldn't be here," she said. "He left for a business trip yesterday."

"That was so nice of him to arrange a car," Catherine said.

Kono smiled. "He liked being in on the surprise even if he had to miss it."

"We won't stay long," Chin promised. "I'm sure you all want to kick back and enjoy being at home again."

"But we figured you'd be hungry after that long flight," Grover said. "I've done a few of those myself back and forth to Chicago."

"_So_ long," Samantha said with a groan.

Grover chuckled. "What are you talking about? You sleep the whole way."

Samantha laughed guiltily and nodded.

"Anyway," Grover continued. "You can use a lot of words to describe airline food, but 'filling' isn't one of them."

"You got that right," Danny said.

"And I know _exactly_ what you want to eat first," Kamekona said, a knowing smile on his face.

"Ooh, you got wings from Side Street?" Danny asked, rubbing his hands together with a grin.

Kamekona's jaw dropped. "What? Brah, you have got to be-"

"I'm just kidding," Danny said and slapped him on the back. "Bring on the shrimp, big guy."

"Bet you haven't had good shrimp in twelve days," Kamekona said.

"But lots of other good food," Leilani said.

"Oh my," Catherine said, putting a hand to her stomach. "So much amazing food."

"I'll bet," Esther said. "The way you guys always talk about Nonna . . . I'd love to try some of her food."

"You will!" Grace exclaimed. "Nonna gave Auntie Cath a cookbook of her family recipes!"

"Really?" Leilani asked. "What a special gift."

"I know," Catherine said with a genuine smile. "I was so honored."

"What are you going to make first, Auntie Cath?" Grace asked.

Catherine laughed. "I have no idea. Right now all I've got a taste for is garlic lemon butter shrimp."

"Then right this way," Kamekona said, motioning toward the dining room where the table was filled with food.

"Oh, hey, what about Charlie?" Danny asked.

"I'll go tell him he doesn't have to wait," Kono said. "One of us can take Danny and Grace home after we eat."

"Oh no, go get him," Catherine said.

"Yeah, he can eat with us," Steve said. "Looks like there's plenty of food."

Chin held up a hand. He had moved to the back of the group concentrating on his tablet for the last minute. "But before we eat, we have one more surprise 'guest' . . ."

He held up his tablet facing them.

"Hello, darlings!" Nonna's voice rang out and an image of her waving could be seen on the screen.

"Nonna!" Grace said.

"Bambina, you made it home," Nonna said, smiling broadly. "Were they all surprised at the little party?"

"Kind of. They knew I was up to something," she admitted with a grin.

"It was a great surprise," Steve said, putting an arm around Grace as he looked at Nonna. "And so is this. Getting to see you one more time today."

"I wanted to make sure you all made it home safely before I went to bed," she said.

"Then we won't keep you," Catherine said.

"Yeah, you need some rest after putting up with us for the last twelve days," Danny said.

"I'd have kept you all for even longer, Daniel, you know that."

"I do," he said with a soft smile. "And I love you for it."

"But it is getting close to my bedtime. So I'll say goodnight to you all."

"Night, Nonna!" Multiple voices called out as everyone waved.

"I love you all," she called, then chuckled. "Even the ones I haven't met. Yet," she added with a wink.

"Bye, Nonna," Grace said for all of them. "Love you!"

Chin ended the call.

"Now _that_," Steve said. "Was a surprise."

"_I_ didn't even know about that," Grace said.

"I hope you don't mind that I improvised a little, Grace," Chin said with a smile.

"No way. That was a great surprise."

"It sure was," Danny said. "Now, I believe someone mentioned food . . ."

"Yeah, that shrimp isn't gonna eat itself," Steve said, and the group moved into the dining room.

Twenty minutes later, everyone was on their second, and in a few cases third, plate, when Steve's phone rang. Catherine took his plate as he reached into his pocket and pulled out his phone.

"McGarrett." As he listened, he exchanged looks with his team. He gave a small nod. "We're on the way."

He ended the call and pocketed his phone. The corner of his mouth tugged up in a smile as he looked around.

"We're home."

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed!<strong>

_Keep track of all the REAL World stories on our Tumblr page - mcrollintherealworld at tumblr dot com_

_You can still join our mailing list by emailing us realmcroll at yahoo dot com with Add me, please! in the subject line._


End file.
